


Oz in Monochrome

by pomegrenadier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aromantic Character, this is also not particularly friendly to Vette/Jaesa so don't say i didn't warn you, this is not a happy soulmates fic this is an I Hate Soulmates As A Concept fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: You only start seeing colors when you meet your soulmate. Some people never do.Evren recruits Jaesa, and his world falls apart.





	Oz in Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tumblr prompt forever ago, had a reaction, wrote some stuff.
> 
> If the tags weren't clear enough, _this is not a Vette/Jaesa ship fic._ If you want a nice happy fluffy exploration of their relationship, look elsewhere. This is a giant angsty self-indulgent ~problematic~ Fuck You to soulmate AUs, it is 100% ~manpain~, and I do not give a single flying fuck. :)

Vette's eyes go wide. _Wonder_ blooms in the Force.

Jaesa's breath catches. "It's you," she says.

"Hi," says Vette, a little dazed.

Evren takes a step back, and back, and back, and mercifully they don't notice, too captivated by the sight of each other's faces. Colors. They're seeing colors. Vette is blue, he tells himself, and he knows because her jailer commented on it all those months ago, but _blue_ doesn't mean anything to him. Just ... secondhand associations. Jedi blades. Clear skies. His first real friend.

He's never going to see blue.

He rips his gaze away from the two of them and retreats to his quarters. Locks the door. His hands are shaking. Soulmates. He's going to lose her. But she's not a thing to be lost, she's a person with her own choices to make, how dare he think of her like that—

Except that soulmates are not a choice at all.

He can't scream. They might hear. He can't let them know. Jaesa, oh gods, _Jaesa_ , she'll see right through him, see the seething jealousy oozing through his chest like molten metal—he shoves it down and doesn't make a single sound.

Evren sinks to the ground, arms locked tight across his midsection, shoulders hunched. Happy. Be happy for her. Be happy.

Vette has found her soulmate. This is a good thing. The universe's promise fulfilled. He should make them something special to commemorate the occasion. That's what he's supposed to do. He's supposed to be supportive and excited. He's supposed to be happy.

He thought—it was stupid, it was so unbelievably stupid, hideously selfish, but he thought they could just—be friends. And that would be enough. She chose to stay. He thought she was mad, at first, but then she was just there and it—it mattered. It was everything. There was no destiny binding them together. No magic, no colors.

Someone thought he was worth that. Nobody had ever—

But it wasn't enough. It didn't _count_ , by the universe's reckoning. It was nothing but a pathetic, hollow, greyscale echo. And now she has the real thing.

The worst part is that she might stay anyway. They both might. No, they both _will_ , because they have precious little choice in the matter. Because he destroyed Jaesa's life, left her with nowhere else to go, and Jaesa is Vette's soulmate.

He's a fucking _monster_.

"Be happy," Evren whispers.


End file.
